New friends, old enemies, and Naraku's new puppet
by Shikara
Summary: Kalani is a girl from many years into the future, but showed up in Sengoku Jidai years before Kagome. The Inuyasha gang is in for surpises...
1. Default Chapter

'lo minna-san! This is my Inu-chan story. Not my first, but the first I've let others read, cause I'm shy. There is an Original Character, Kalani, and some characters may be OOC, and I apologize! *bows* However, I guess it's okay cause it is my story…grr! 

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers!!! But Inuyasha does indeed belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama!

"SIT" 

Inuyasha met dirt again for the 15 time that day, and it was only mid morning. He lay there for a minute or so, after the spell wore off. His back ached with pain, and he didn't really want another 'sit'. Kagome had been moody for the past couple days, sitting him for no apparent reason. Shippou couldn't get enough of it. The little Kitsune was rolling on the ground, bubbling over with laughter.

Sango sighed, feeling a bit bad for Inuyasha, and a hand on her rear. "HENTAI!"

*SLAP*

Miroku lay there with swirly eyes, twitching ever so often. Kirara, the little cat youkai with two tails and red eyes, mewed and rubbed against her mistress.

Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off. "What was that for wench?!" He yelled, glaring at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, you are insensitive. I'm going home!" She cried, and began running off in the direction of the well.

She was running blindly, and tripped. Wiping her eyes, and cursing Inuyasha furiously, she started to get up. She looked around for what had tripped her, and came across a puppy. It wasn't a normal puppy either. It was huge. And it was bleeding profusely. 

"Buono dea!" Cried an angry female voice. A blur of black dashed past Kagome and knelt by the injured animal. "Dea!" 

Kagome saw this new girl, and gasped. This girl was wearing modern clothes. Black and white sneakers, black jeans, and a black shirt (see a trend yet?) and her purple hair spilled along onto the ground. A modern girl?

"Hush, Kijo, it's alright, I'll make you better. As soon as I find the horrible person that has done this to you."

Kagome 'eep'ed, and wondered if this strange girl was going to kill her. She watched as the girl turned. Furious green eyes darted about, and her nose twitched. "Inuyasha…" she whispered trembling.

A loud rumbling startled the two girls, and a giant demon bound from the foliage.

Kagome screamed as drool from the demon splattered the ground and began eating everything it touched.

The girl spun around, her eyes wide, and when she saw Kagome, her green orbs narrowed dangerously. "Humans…" she spat hatefully. 

Kagome forgot the demon when she read the writing on the girl's hood sweatshirt. "I'm not a F*&%ing morning person.'

-_-; The demon waited patiently, and finally stamped his feet, and roared good and loud. He smirked when the black haired girl screamed in fear again. However his smirk didn't last long, and the other girl simply stood by the dying canine, and glared at him.

"I see you found my little side dish," the demon rumbled smugly. 

Inuyasha heard Kagome's first scream and sped towards the direction she went off. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou clambered onto Kirara's back, and took off. They landed in the clearing that held the well, and saw Kagome hiding behind the old structure, peeking out over top at the strange girl, and the massive demon.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, taking a defensive stance in front of the young girl. Kagome practically choked the life out of him, she was very relieved to see him. The other girl scared her more then the demon.

Miroku, and Sango took up other defensive stances on either side of Kagome. Shippou and Kirara huddled with the girl.

"If you don't mind, little girl, I will finish my meal now," the demon growled, and prepared to move around the girl, and devour the pup.

"I do mind, though not very well. Another step towards Kijo, and I'll kill you without hesitation," she retorted, a icy, stoic, yet very infuriated scowl on her face.

"You would be wise to give up the little demon dog. Is that mutt's worthless life more important to you then your own?" The giant demon asked, growing impatient.

"Yes."

The demon stepped up around the girl, then his two halves dropped lifelessly to the ground, blood getting everywhere.

Inuyasha was stunned, and slack jawed as his stared at the girl. He hadn't even seen her move, and now that hulking demon was evenly cut in half. He stammered and stuttered for a moment. Miroku saw his friend's plight, and came to his rescue.

"Excuse me fair lady, who are you?" He asked, walking up to her.

Throwing a despising glance in the monk's direction, the girl knelt beside the canine. "I'm not fair, nor am I to be considered a lady. I am nothing more then a name," she snapped, laying her hand on the canine's open wounds. "Hush Kijo," came a softer, soothing voice from the same girl.

Inuyasha stepped up, now sure of what he was going to say. "Then what's your name?" He demanded.

"Kalani," she replied curtly. Then she become soft and caring towards the canine again. "There Kijo, you're all better. Yes that you are," she whispered in a motherly voice. 

The canine stood, being at least 5'7, and butted against Kalani, who in returned kissed the white mutt between the eyes. "Go now," she whispered, and pointed deep into the forest. The canine trotted away.

"Kalani? That's a pretty name," Kagome piped up, still behind Inuyasha. 

Kalani snorted and rolled her green eyes. "It is a name, nothing more. Now excuse me," she began walking away.

"Wait!" Kagome cried. "You're not from here, are you?" She called after the girl.

"No, I'm not," Kalani replied, without turning around.

Kagome wouldn't be deterred so easily. "Then where are you from? I can tell by your clothes that you're not from anywhere I know."

"America." Kalani ground her teeth together, still facing away. She pressed onward again, vowing not to stop to answer another question.

"Huh? Hey, you're bleeding!" Came a child like voice.

Surprised at such a voice, Kalani turned, and a brown fuzzy Kitsune slammed into her stomach. Shippou frowned up at her. 

"You shouldn't even be moving with the amount of blood you've lost. I can smell it," he declared.

Kalani could only stare down at the little Kitsune kit in her arms. Had she become so lost and withdrawn from feeling anything towards humans that she couldn't even tell she was dying? "Little Kitsune, it matters not," she said emotionlessly.

"My name's Shippou!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm Kalani," she replied, setting him back on the ground. She turned without another word, and walked away.

Back at Kaede's hut, they told the older miko about the appearance of the strange new girl. Kaede didn't seem at all surprised. "Aye, she is the young child that showed up a few years before Kagome came. She treats wounded animals that won't have anything to do with other healers. She has a gift for understanding animals, and youkai alike. She has a deep rooted hatred for humans, and so she is a walking contradiction," Kaede explained, while nonchalantly tending to the fire.

Everyone fell over. 

Inuyasha regained his composure first. "You knew she was here this whole time and you didn't mention anything about her?!"

"Ye never asked," Kaede muttered, glaring at him with her one eye.

He thought for a minute, and heard a slight "she's right you know', from behind him. He spun around.

Kagome looked everywhere but at him, looking like an angel. Her flushed cheeks betrayed her though. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," she bubbled. 

A strong pungent sweet odor filled the hut, as Kaede began making a new medical paste. Miroku scrunched up his nose. "Lady Kaede, what is the smell?" He asked.

"Kalani asked me to make a new medical paste for her. She is getting tired, and cannot continue to heal the way she usually does. She will be by later tonight."

"Well, I ain't letting her leave either, before she gives me some answers!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at nothing.

A couple hours later, as the moon was reaching its zenith, the curtain to Kaede's hut was silently pushed aside. Kaede looked up and gave a slight smile. "Kalani, here is what you asked for."

Kalani reached out and carefully took the neatly wrapped package. "I thank you very much Kaede-sama," she whispered, bowing at the waist.

Kaede bowed her head a bit. "Kalani, I ask that ye stay here tonight. There is a small youkai cat that is in need of attention, but we can't figure out what ails her."

Kalani narrowed her green eyes at the figures that were laying about the hut. "I will be right outside, Kaede-sama. I will look at the feline in the morning then." She left as silently as she had come.

Inuyasha was in his tree when a new scent mingled with the other nature smells, and tickled his nose. He sat up and glanced over at Kaede's hut in time to see Kalani slip out into the moonlight. He jumped from the tree, and padded silently over to her as she made her way to the hot spring. He followed her, and crouched in a tree in the shadows.

Kalani knew that there was someone watching her. The aura felt like that of the hanyou she had seen earlier. She pushed the thought from her mind, and undressed.

The colour of his face put his fire rat kimono to shame. He looked away, then looked back. She was now up to her waist in the warm waters. Her back was decorated with multiple scars, all long and looking deep. He was her muscles ripple beneath her skin as she raised her arms above her head, and stretched.

"You may as well come out. I know you're there," Kalani said, walking further into the water. She sat on a ledge, and looked at Inuyasha as he jumped from the tree. She didn't say anything and just went about relaxing.

"Aren't you going to scream and throw stuff at me?" He asked, getting unnerved by her silence.

She looked at him as though he was child. "No, why should I?" She asked.

Inuyasha moved closer so they didn't have to talk so loud. "Well that's what Kagome and Sango do to me and Miroku," he explained.

Kalani sighed, and yawned. "I've not the energy to throw or scream. Besides, no harm is being done."

Inuyasha watched her warily nonetheless, and stayed crouched down. "I'm Inuyasha."

"Kalani. Though I'm sure Kaede-sama told you already." Kalani sighed. She seemed to fall asleep where she sat in the waters.

Inuyasha kept asking her questions, since she was giving out information so easily. "How did you get here?"

"The reincarnation of Naraku," she murmured, slipping further into the water.

Inuyasha fell into the water in surprise. When he surfaced, he saw her green eyes were open, and she was looking at him with a bemused expression. "Naraku?! How the hell? WTF?!!" He couldn't believe what she was saying. Naraku's reincarnation? He ranted and raved till he heard a faint chuckle, and realized his situation. He blushed fit to kill. 

Kalani looked at him, and studied his actions when she mentioned Naraku. Did this hanyou despise the creature as much as everyone in her home did? He had killed everyone she knew and loved. He had sent her back here, for reasons unknown to her. Yet did he not say before he sent her back that she wouldn't meet the fate of her loved ones? Did he not say that there, she would meet who he was before, and become….There her memory drew a blank. She sighed.

Inuyasha was waiting for her freak out, but was greatly surprised by the sad sigh that escaped the girl's lips. He tilted his head to one side a bit, and cocked his ears forward. "Kalani?" he whispered.

She snapped out of her reverie, only to lock gazes with Inuyasha. "I…"

A single tear traced down her cheek, and dropped into the water, causing faint ripples. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha caught the smell of wet salt. Kalani was crying? The young girl who acted like an ice princess, that had no heart was crying? Now he had seen everything. He reached out to her, then stopped. He didn't know what to do.

Kalani bit down on the gap between her thumb and index finger savagely, as more tears escaped. Blood welled from the bite marks, and she let go. She then covered her face with her hands, and stumbled from the water. She struggled back into her clothes, and sat down with her knees drawn up to her chest. A ragged sob burst forth from her. Inuyasha waded out and wrung out his haori, and hung it up.

"Kalani? W-what's wrong?" He stammered. He didn't know why, but he didn't mind showing compassion to her. "Kalani?" The smell of blood tingled in his nose, and he looked down at her hand. The blood dripped sluggishly the ground.

"He killed them all!" She spat harshly. "That-that…" She let out a string of profanities that put Inuyasha to shame. "Hitori," she whispered at last.

Blinking in surprise, Inuyasha knew how she felt, to a certain extent. He had, whether he and Sesshoumaru liked to admit it, a half brother, so he wasn't truly alone. Sango came from this time period, and Miroku had his lecheries, Shippou had Kagome, and Kagome had them and a way to get from here to her home. Kalani was truly alone here. "Kalani…"

Her head snapped up and her eyes slide to gaze at him. "I know that you, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome long to kill Naraku for things he's done to you. And in the end, you will all succeed," she whispered, her eyes now staring at the ground.

Inuyasha bristled. "I suppose the Naraku's reincarnation told you this?!" He snapped, clenching his hands into fists.

She nodded. "You're angry…." she stood, and turned away. "I apologize. I did not mean to anger you, Inuyasha." She walked away.

Inuyasha jumped up and sprinted after her, his hot fury cooling as the frigid night air breezed past him. He sniffed the air catching faint whiffs of Kalani's scent. He hadn't meant to make her so upset, he just hated Naraku so much, he let his anger fill his head. He kept scanning around him, and realized just how much ground the little human girl had covered. They were now miles away from the village.

Reviews would be appreciated ^^, if you're another author, I shall read your stories, and review too!


	2. chater two

Numero 2! I updated, though no one has reviewed…..*pouts* is it that no one likes it? *hugs inuyasha plushy* anyways on with the story.

Kalani sat down at the edge of a cliff, where the river emptied into the ocean. During her years here, she had traveled all over the land, and felt so free, if not a bit lonely. But she had animals to keep her company, though it wasn't the same as human company. She felt a disturbance in the air, and she turned.

Inuyasha landed softly in front of her, and look apologetic. "Kala, I didn't mean to make you think I was mad at you. I wasn't. I was hurt by Naraku over fifty years ago. He took my form, and hurt a priestess that I loved, turning her against me. Then she came after me, and sealed me to a tree where I stayed for fifty years, till Kagome released me. Naraku put me and Kikyou against each other, making us hate one another-" Before he could finished, he felt shy arms around his waist.

"I know it hurts you to speak of Kikyou Inuyasha. You don't have to speak of her or your past if you don't wish to. I don't care about your past. I care about your future, as well as the others. I don't know why I was sent here, or what Naraku wants me for, but I know that your futures are more important then the pasts." Kalani let him go before he recovered from his shock. 

The next morning, Kaede walked out of her hut, and found Kalani sitting on the ground by the door. She was wide awake, and restless.

"Are ye ready child?" Kaede asked, ready to take her to the ill feline youkai. Kalani stood, and stretched, letting out a huge yawn.

"Ready Kaede-sama." The two healers walked through the town, and into the Inuyasha Forest. There, laying at the base of the God Tree, was a Kirara look a like. Only it was male.

Kalani frowned and immediately sat down and spoke with the youkai. "Hey little one," she whispered with a slight smile. The Kirara-look a like mewed, and purred. "Where does it hurt?" She asked. Another meow then a hiss. "I see, I will help you." Kalani gave a genuine smile, and put her forehead against that of the feline youkai.

Kaede watched the warm blue glow surround the both of them, and then it disappeared. Kalani clutched her stomach, doubling over, her expression one of intense pain. Kaede knelt beside her. "Kalani?" She inquired, noticing that the girl was holding her breath, and she was trembling.

"Can't breathe," she managed to choke, gasping for air. She slumped over, passing out. The little Kirara-look alike, transformed into a larger version, it's tail was completely black and its eyes were orange.

Kaede smiled at the youkai, and helped position Kalani on his back. "Now, back to the village." The youkai matched pace with the elder miko, and kept looking over his shoulder at the human that had saved him. It growled a little, much like Kirara did when something was wrong.

Kirara woke from her cat nap, and sprang alert. She hissed and growled, while dashing from the hut. At the sight of the bigger youkai, she too transformed.

"What's going on?" Came a sleep slurred query from a bleary eyed Sango, who was followed closely by Miroku.

Kaede patted the male youkai on the head. "Kalani is ill," she said, and motioned for Miroku to help her with the young girl. The monk complied, yawning and asking of Inuyasha's whereabouts.

Kagome came from inside the hut, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the unconscious girl. "Inuyasha stopped by just a few minutes ago, saying he needed some time alone to think. What happened?" She knelt beside Kalani's prone form after Miroku laid her down.

"She healed this little youkai," Kaede explained as a small Kirara and the male came in. "After that, she said she couldn't breathe, doubled over in pain, and then she was unconscious.


End file.
